


Defragmentation

by GWS (girlwiththeuglyshoes)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwiththeuglyshoes/pseuds/GWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Root is in pain, Shaw sets out on the mission of her life… or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defragmentation

**Author's Note:**

> All is meant as fun and I don’t own anything. Really!

The silence after was deafening.

“Root! Are… are you okay?” Shaw dreaded to ask, kneeling down to get a better look at the injured woman who lay on the floor.

“Go on without me, Shaw.” Root wheezed. “You know what you have to do.” Root covered her face with her arm to hide the pain.

Shaw tried to assess the situation but didn’t know what to do. All her medical and military training didn’t prepare her for this situation.

“What are you waiting for, Shaw? -Go!”

“Root!” The woman didn’t move.

Shaw stood up and pondered the scene before her, “It’s just a paper cut!"

Root moved her arm und stared pointedly at Shaw, still lying on the floor.

“It’s not _just_ a paper cut, okay? I’m bleeding out. It hurts. I may not survive this!” Root almost yelled, and then covered her face again with her injured hand.

Shaw eyed the very, very thin red line of blood on Root’s finger. Was Root playing her? Was she serious?

“Are you serious? Are you kidding me? Is this one of those flirty things you do? -I can’t tell!”

“Sameen!” Root exclaimed. “What about this do you find funny? I’m gravely injured! Just leave me behind and go on your mission!”

“Uh… okay. Then I’ll just resume going to the grocery store… like I wanted to… like five minutes ago…” Shaw slowly moved to the apartment door and quickly crossed the threshold.

Just as she was about to close the door Root yelled.

“Don’t forget the chocolate!”

 

#

It was freezing outside. Shaw trudged through the snow and kept her hands in her pockets even though she had gloves on. The tip of her nose started to turn red but Shaw couldn’t be happier to be outside instead of being in the weird ass situation indoors. Whatever Root was going through, better play it safe and keep distance, Shaw thought.

Entering the store, Shaw took a discrete look around, as was her habit, already heading for the aisles with sweets. She stopped when she realized something. She was beginning to form habits! Habits meant repetition. Repetition came from being settled. Oh god, how many times has she been to this store already? Shaw panicked. She only went here because this was the closest grocery store to Root’s apartment. _Root’s apartment!_ She’s practically living there. Well, Root did have the bigger bed, the softer couch, the filled fridge and Root was there. _Duh!_

Just as though life was making a point, an old Asian lady turned around the corner and greeted her.

“Hello, Miss Sam! Are you getting chocolate for your lady friend?”

“How did you know?” Shaw was shocked and looked around the store for cameras.

“Oh,” The Asian woman smiled knowingly. “You always buy chocolate this time of the month for your friend, the tall one, with the long hair.”

Shaw was quite speechless. Mrs. Kim was right – Shaw groaned inwardly. For the love of- She knew the store owner’s name. Could she have broken more rules of her training? Shaw came to another conclusion. _Mrs. Kim was right!_ Habits, repetition and all, Root regularly acted crazy, well, more crazy than usual. She calculated back. The last time Root ~~scared~~ sent her out of the apartment for candy was… about four weeks ago. This could only mean one thing. It was THAT TIME again. Shaw growled… inwardly.

“Uh, Mrs. Kim. Do you have imported chocolate? The Swiss ones? My friend likes them best.”

“Yeah. They just came in,” Mrs. Kim showed her. Shaw sighed with relief. She took two bars and moved to pay for them.

“Don’t forget the ice cream! You forgot them the last time!” Shaw turned back around and went to the freezers.

 

#

“Ms. Shaw, how may I help you?” Harold sat at his workstation underground when he heard the distinctive blip on the comm system.

“What’s the ETR?”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow? What ETR? Are you on a mission?”

“You could call it that.” Shaw was on her way back to Root’s apartment with a paper bag in her arms. She just needed more intel before she literally entered the lion’s den.

“How long before the machine is done with her monthly system maintenance?”

Harold understood immediately and began typing, “Oh…”

“Oh? -Harold?” Shaw stopped.

“Sameen, I think I speak for us all when I beg of you… Please! Please keep Root away for two more days?”

“Harold! What do you mean?”

“The machine predicts a delay of two days-“

“Two days???” The distraught agent scolded, “You know how Root gets when she’s cut off from her.” She continued to tramp back to said woman. “I’m a sociopath! I can mimic emotions, not deal with them!” Shaw grumbled.

“Maybe it would help to have Bear with you, as a distraction?

“No, no… If I don’t survive this… Will you give Bear a massage?”

“You mean… message?”

“No! I mean, will you pet Bear for me?” Shaw was in front of the apartment door now. She cut off the line before Harold could reply.

Preparing for the mission of her life. She exhaled slowly and stretched her neck. Putting the bag aside, the lonely agent opened her jacket and played the only card she had left. She pushed up her cleavage.

“Here goes nothing…” Shaw drew one last breath and entered.


End file.
